Ares
by Hitomi-chanchan
Summary: In the pouring rain secret obsession cannot be hidden. Be the object of your affection obligated to another or not, when you find that person, you will stop at nothing to have them. Ciel finds a dog and takes him in, unknowing of the beasts true identity.
1. Chapter 1

_I know I should be working on La Lune Tombe Sur Paris, but I just had to get this out of my head. Besides, this one is less of a mental strain on me, I'm not sure how much it will be updated but the next chapter and this one are clear in my mind, it might not be any longer than that anyway, but whatever… Please enjoy._

_There is no bestiality, It will all be made clear, there is however shota (boyxman, or in this case manxboyxman….oh I'm a sick fuck.) If you don't like get out right now because its eeeeverywheeere! I do not believe in changing darling little Ciel's age for the sake of sex, I know its wrong but whatever, adorable as all get out (sue me man) (no really!)_

_Ho shit, me no own it. _

In the pouring rain he stepped forward, finally finding the residence of the one he so sought. He could smell his scent in the air and practically feel his soft and even breathing from the manor below the hill. He closed his eyes and visions of burning and powerful sapphires filled his mind. A shutter of longing wracked his powerful body. It was time now to bring himself closer to his beloved, be the one he desired obligated to another or not.

*/*/*/*

The rain pelted against the windows of the study as the boy within worked quiet and steady with the light of many candles to help guide his eyes over the print of the papers. He paused for a moment as bright light flashed in through the large windows. He silently began to count until he heard a deep rumble that seemed to shake the very foundations of his grand manor.

The boy turned to calmly observe the storm, waiting for the next flash and sound. His deep cerulean eye gazed out the window, the other covered by an elegant silk eye patch. This eye patch hid a terrible secret that to most would mar the beauty of the doll- like boy who sat in the chair. To those closest to him, however, it only could enhance his radiance. This boy was something to be cherished, something to be kept and shown off, or used to its full potential. Though the one closest to him knew that it was not the boy himself who held value, but the swirling essence within him.

Another flash and the little doll would have begun his count had it not been for what he glimpsed in the white. Down in the yard, sitting in front of the fountain had been an elegant, yet feral creature. Even in the dark, he could see cool glinting in the haze of the rain, two burning spots seemed to warp the space around them, stealing the light and illuminating the silent beauty they seemed to hold. The boy knew they were the eyes of something that could kill. He brought a shaky hand to the glass as the thunder rolled again, closer. He held his breath, trying to see the creature better, worried it may be a wolf, as that would be a problem for their garden, and if it was on the manor grounds, it may be so desperate for food that it would hurt one of his incompetent servants.

And yet something in his mind told him it was not a wolf, though something along those lines. What stood outside, unmoving and in the dark, was something very powerful, but not unintelligent. What stood outside was something to do with him. The moment the boy waited for came, and as bright white lit up the world in a flash, his breath caught in his throat. What stood in front of the fountain was a powerful white dog. Its head was large and bowed, as though in respect or pain. The beast's coat was plastered to its body, though this only proved how muscled the creature was. What caught the boy the most were the two black diamonds around its eyes, making them seem to shine bright as it looked directly at him. The thunder rolled immediately after and the boy turned sharply on his heels, heading for the door of his office. What the light also revealed was a long bleeding gash down the majestic creature's hide.

He swung the door open with such force that it hit the wall and only slightly startled his butler who had heard him move.

"Young master?" the raven haired man inquired in a falsely concerned tone. His burning eyes watched as the young boy shoved past him, his fragile form retreating down the hall and towards the center of the manor. Lightning and thunder flashed again and the butler's head snapped to the open door of the study. A look of disbelief crossed his face before he quickly strode after his little master.

He reached the boy as he was halfway down the grand staircase, heading directly for the main doors.

"Young master, wait a moment please!" He caught the boy by his arm and pulled him back. The boy, surprised by his butler's boldness let himself be pulled into the strong chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked in a condescending tone. His voice was one of nobility, the voice of a boy who had been raised in the lap of luxury. This was the voice of Ciel Phantomhive, last living heir to the Phantomhive name.

"I could ask you the same thing young master, I would prefer it if you do not go outside, especially not in this horrendous weather." He smiled pleasantly while not releasing the boy from his hold. Ciel pulled away quickly, wrenching his wrist free from his butler's gentle grip.

"I am the master of the house, Sebastian, and I will do as I please," he stated in a cold tone. He turned to continue his speedy travel down the staircase but an arm around his waist again restricted movement. He looked up in sheer disbelief at the contact his butler dare make with him. The look in his butler's eyes made the proud boy falter slightly.

"Young master," the butler spoke softly. His eyes were a smoldering crimson as he turned the boy to face him, lifting the speechless boy's face. He leaned down and in a serious tone he said.

"Please, do not go outside."

The boy stared at him for a moment, transfixed at their position and the butler's eyes. But soon he broke away again.

"Do not make me order your release of me, Sebastian, there is something I must see to immediately." The butler stepped away with a disbelieving look.

"Out in the pouring rain, sir?" His voice seemed to hold an undertone of mockery as the child glared at him. He turned and continued down the stair case, his tense posture enough of a warning for the butler. He was not to be stopped or questioned. Sebastian followed him as he opened the door and watched as his little master stalked off into the garden.

It was then that his sharp eyes saw it. In front of the fountain lay the body of a large animal, bleeding heavily from a wound. He scowled in disgust when he recognized the form of a dog. He also recognized his master's intentions and the scowl grew into one of disdain. The child couldn't be serious.

Ciel walked calmly through the rain and knelt by the body of the white and black beast. Its flanks were heaving as blood flowed from its open wound. It's eyes pleadingly met Ciel's and he stiffened in an unknown emotion. It was something akin to pity that he felt, and yet, he knew it was stupid to feel such a thing for a dog. These creatures were meant to work and nothing else. But the look in its eyes, a cool determination that seemed to remind Ciel of something was what grabbed his attention the most. This dog did not want to die, and instead of lying down and doing so, it had come all this way to a place it sensed could help. Ciel was determined to reward such bravery.

"Sebastian," he called and the butler stood with cold eyes, waiting for the order he knew would come. "Save this dog, and when it is presentable, bring it to my chambers." With that the boy stood and the butler moved forward. He bowed as the boy moved past him and back into the house.

"Yes my lord." His voice was soft with a near burning hate. Though this hate was not for his beloved little master, it was for the thing that lay bleeding at his feet. This thing that's stark white coat was matted with blood, it was in such a lowly state and in Sebastian's opinion, it deserved to stay there. He could not explain it, but the way his master had knelt by this dog, had dirtied his lithe and clean hands with its blood to merely stroke it, it made Sebastian livid.

* /*/*/*

Ciel looked up from his book as a soft knock came form his bedroom door. Sebastian entered at his bidding, carrying the great beast easily in one arm. Its torso was bandaged and its stark white fur was clean. Through the black diamonds caging its eyes, bright yellow shone. Ciel motioned for Sebastian to lay the dog on his bed and Sebastian hesitated.

"Young master…I do not think that-" the boy cut him off sharply.

"Do as I say, or have you forgotten your place?" he asked coldly. The butler's eyes hardened and he set the dog down on the bed. Ciel got up and immediately crawled over to the large body. Sebastian watched the graceful movements of his master as he approached the dog, though it seemed he was approaching Sebastian in such a manor. His brow furrowed at the slight tingling in his stomach. Ciel knelt next to the massive head of the dog and gently placed its head in his lap.

He had no idea why he was compelled to do this, but he felt the dog needed comfort. They had saved its life and he was sure this dog needed some form of reassurance that he would really be alright. Absently he began to run his hands through the soft clean fur of the massive beast in his lap. Its tail began to thump weakly as it looked up into Ciel's eyes. It seemed to hold an expression of gratitude and admiration. Ciel smiled softly and his butler's eyes widened in shock.

The gentle smile on the boy's face caused anger to race though his veins; the only reason was that it was aimed at such a lowly creature. A creature that had its god damn head in his master's lap. A creature that's fur his master was stroking so softly. The butler shook his head to dispel such horrid thoughts and cleared his throat, drawing his master's attention back to him.

"What do you plan to do with him young master?" Ciel paused for a moment, mouthing the word 'he' as though it were a question. The boy looked up with his same determination.

"We will keep him until he is healed." He said. Sebastian smiled slightly at his master's answer.

"Young master, dogs are nothing like humans, you cannot nurse him back to health and expect him to just leave, and especially if you treat him this way…he will only grow attached." Here the butlers eyes and voiced darkened. 'And you are already mine.'

Ciel shook his head and returned his gaze to the dog that seemed to be melting into his touch, exhausted from its ordeal. Ciel sighed softly, a petite sound.

"Perhaps it is time I had another dog in the house…I haven't had one since I was very little…And you don't like to play fetch." Here the master gave his butler a slight smirk, which the butler returned.

"Indeed not my lord, but I cannot allow a dog in this household." Ciel again shook his head.

"Then this is an order: I'm keeping him, and you will do nothing to hinder his existence." Ciel moved the dozing dog's head from his lap and got up, causing the dog to look up quickly in panic. The boy shushed the dog quietly and turned to Sebastian.

"Change me for bed." The demon nodded stiffly and went to retrieve the required garments, in truth one of his old shirts the master seemed to favor. Ciel had only started to wear his shirts recently, and neither was sure how it had started. But Sebastian rather liked it, every night and morning; his master would be immersed in his scent. Just another reminder of who the boy truly belonged to. He returned to his master who was again petting the vile thing and waited for the boy to face him.

As he undressed and redressed the boy, he couldn't help but notice the dog's very alert and intense gaze traveling over his master the entire time. Sebastian had a strong notion to put himself between the dog and his now considerably less clothed master. Pale legs glowed softly in the candle light as the doll like boy crawled back into the bed and towards the dog, his rump facing Sebastian who swallowed thickly.

Sebastian had long ago noticed his little master's appeal, though never once had it affected him. He wondered what was different about tonight. Ciel calmly pet the dog more before moving to the head of the bed and allowing Sebastian to cover him with the thick blankets. Ciel rested his hand on the space next to him speaking a quick 'come' to the dog before it crawled up the bed to lay next to his master. Sebastian watched with burning eyes as the dog almost shyly licked the top of his master's hand. Dogs were truly revolting creatures. Ciel lay back in the pillows and the dog rested its head over his master's lower stomach and Sebastian had the urge to shove its head away. He shook the feeling away and instead focused on his master's angelic face.

"Will that be all young master?" his voice was tight and it appeared Ciel noticed, for a small smirk crossed his peaceful face.

"Yes, you may go." Sebastian nodded and with the candelabra bowed and left the room, his nerves on end. Though the strange thing was that he hadn't the slightest idea why.

*/*/*/*

Sebastian knocked softly on the doors of the study; a small 'come in' was heard. Sebastian opened the doors and with the tea trolley moved into the room. His master was not sitting at his desk however. He was sitting on a couch to the left, usually used for guests, the dog was sitting in front of him, its head held proudly as Ciel petted it.

Sebastian suppressed a grimace at his young master's calm expression.

"Must that thing always be with you?" Sebastian asked as he poured the tea for his little master. Ciel crossed his legs and the dog wagged its tale, nuzzling his knee.

"I've decided to name him Ares." Ciel ignored Sebastian's last comment with one of his own. Sebastian raised an eye brow.

"After the Greek god of war, sir?" Ciel nodded.

"He's a rather powerful beast, isn't he? He knocked me over a few minutes ago in excitement." Sebastian's eyes turned dark as he glared at the dog who seemed to be ignoring him.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Ciel looked up from his tea with mild curiosity.

"Obviously." Sebastian's glare darkened as he pictured his master under the beast and he tried not to reach out and throw the beast across the continent.

"Stop glaring at him like that. I know you hate dogs but get over it. He is staying and that's final." Ciel's cold voice cut through the lovely image of the dog broken in his hands, Ciel smiling up at him from his place at Sebastian's arm.

The butler shook his head, a look of concentrated confusion on his face.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked.

"Stop with your glaring at him," the boy repeated tightly. Sebastian bowed slightly, murmuring a 'yes my lord'. Just then the dog looked up at him and the butler's breath caught. It appeared the beast was smirking at him.

*/*/*/*

Later that day, Ares was resting at Ciel's feet when the butler returned to call him to dinner. The boy got up but the butler suddenly stopped him.

"Your bow, my lord," he said simply and Ciel nodded as Sebastian stepped in close to retie it. Ares watched with a rigid spine and Sebastian couldn't help but smirk over Ciel's shoulder at the dog. He lightly ran a hand through Ciel's hair and the boy gave him a questioning look. "There now, you look dashing." His voice was soft and the boy felt a blush coming on. He quickly pushed passed the butler who bowed to him and smirked at the dog.

The fur along Ares' neck was on end and it seemed the dog would growl.

"Ares! Come, boy." The soft bidding of his new master changed his attitude and with his head held proud, he marched past the bowing butler, his head going to rest against Ciel's hand as they walked.

*/*/*/*

The three servants were 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing at Ares as Ciel ate his dinner. The butler, his ever faithful shadow stood to his right, in case he should need anything. Sebastian was a bit shocked that the dog was not begging for food as he has seen absolutely every dog he'd encountered do. This beast sat calmly as though it thought the notion of begging beneath it. When the young master was done Sebastian brought his chair out for him and bowed as the boy walked by, the dog in tow. Sebastian cleared the plates and gave the other three servants the rest of their orders for the evening then he himself returned to the butler room to continue his duties.

*/*/*/*

In the milky twilight, he heard a noise that made him freeze, an almost giddy sensation overwhelming him as he heard a small tinkling laughter. Ever alert and hyper sensitive to only one voice he knew whose it must be. The butler stood stalk still in disbelief as it continued and in a blink of an eye he was outside the study doors again. This time he need not enhanced hearing to pick out the light and pretty sound. With silence and ability only a creature like him could posses, he occupied the shadows of the room.

His eyes widened even more as he observed the sickly sweet seen. Ares was standing over Ciel, tenderly licking his face and neck, the boy was giggling softly as though it tickled, weakly pushing at the broad chest of the beast.

"Ares, s-stop it." He murmured as the dog continued to rhythmically lick along his neck and jaw. Sebastian moved just then, picking the dog up by the scruff who gave a startled yelp. Ciel looked up at him in shock.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Ciel asked in a cold and furious voice. The dog struggled in his grasp and he put it down, moving it to the side and keeping it away from Ciel. His eyes met Ciel's cold ones, a clash of fire and ice.

"I could ask you the very same thing, young master…Are you aware of what you were just doing?" He knelt by the boy and took out a handkerchief and began to clean the scent from the boy, though his mind was in an enraged storm.

"I think I was just playing with my dog," the boy stated hotly, slapping the gentle touch away. He seemed to falter when Sebastian shot him a heart chilling look.

"Are you aware of what that little display just meant to him, and also to me…" He asked, leaning over the boy slightly. Ciel looked up in confusion and shock.

"Stop talking in riddles, I hate it when you do that," the boy stated, unconsciously leaning away from the looming predator.

"To bare your neck young master…is a sign of submission in both a pack hierarchy and that of a demonic hierarchy. You're lucky he didn't bite you…" By now Sebastian's eyes were glowing a burning red that seemed almost violet in the dim light of the room. Ares was cowering in the corner as though he had been caught doing something bad. Ciel looked at him in shock and then amusement.

"I'm sure that wasn't his intention," Ciel stated confidently, though he was still a bit uneasy as Sebastian was nearly on top of him now. Suddenly he was pushed down by an ungloved hand and eyes dark with want stared at him from above.

"Well in any case, his vile sent is all over you, and we can't have that, now can we? He must know who you belong to." This was said as a growl aimed at Ares who was watching with sad but submissive eyes. Ciel began to push against the binding arms as Sebastian straddled him.

"What the hell are you talking about? If anyone is to dominate presently it is me!" The statement was accentuated with an angry glare aimed at the demon. Sebastian smirked down at him before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"True…but I'm stronger than you." Here he bit almost harshly at Ciel's neck and the boy let out a startled gasp. Sebastian bit down hard enough to draw blood then slowly ran his tongue over the bleeding mark. He felt the boy shiver beneath him and raised an eye brow. He bit again; this time softer and also began to kiss along the slim and pale neck. Ciel's hands came up weakly to tangle in his hair as the boy subconsciously bared more of his neck to the one above him. Ares gave a worried whine which neither of the two heard. Sebastian readily assaulted the boy's poor neck with more vigor.

He ran his tongue over the marks he was making, proud that they were his and that now his master's sweet sent was mingling with his own, and not some dog's. Sebastian ran his hands down his master's slim sides but decided to stop this here, before things got out of hand. He stopped and sat back, looking down at the panting and blushing boy. Ciel's visible eyelid was lowered, and the shining blue orb was clouded with hazy lust. The demon chuckled and softly ran a hand down his master's flushed cheek.

"My, what a sight you make, young master." His voice was a murmur as he leaned down and bit Ciel's ear before picking the boy up. Ciel whimpered slightly and looked down at Sebastian in wonder. The demon smiled and set the boy on his desk before moving away. Ciel almost felt like reaching out and grabbing at the demon before his senses came back. The blush drained from his cheeks and he watched unseeing as the demon went about lighting the room as the dusk had set in.

Ares would not approach him and instead kept his eyes trained on Sebastian. Sebastian stopped and approached the dog who bowed its head and flattened its ears, wagging its tail in a worried sort of way. Ciel watched numbly as Sebastian glowered down at the dog. With out a word he flipped the massive beast over and bit at Ares' neck. Ares went completely limp and Sebastian held him there for a moment before standing and returning to Ciel. He stood between Ciel's legs and leaned against the boy's lithe body, placing a hand on either side of his slim hips. He whispered into Ciel's ear.

"I believe he knows his place now, and exactly who you belong too." A hand trailed up Ciel's leg slowly and the boy shuttered again before placing his own hand over Sebastian's. The boy was no longer shaking and Sebastian could sense a shift in the room, though the boy didn't move his hand away, he also didn't move it up.

"Very well Sebastian, but you know I still own you…until that day, you are under me. Though that may not be in every situation…." Sebastian smirked slightly and turned his head so that he could see his master's calm expression. He lightly bit the boy's ear again, causing a blush to seep across his snowy skin.

_And there's chapter one~ oh, by the way, Ares is a Great Pyrenees. They are extremely beautiful dogs; I suggest looking up a picture so you can see exactly how big they are (pretty big man…) _

_*psst, press that Review button*_

I

I

I

~:D V :D~


	2. Chapter 2

_Guys, I am SO sorry about the first upload, I didn't even look at the thing. Um, okay, so here it goes, this will NOT be M-preg, as I am not talented enough to make that tolerable. Secondly, I am not sure if I will include a threesome or not, I'm leaning towards no right now but if you guys say otherwise let me know. This is manly a Seb/Ciel story and I generally don't like adding a third wheel in anything so…ya, so sorry about the first upload and much thanks to Lizzy, my beta that puts up with the horrid butchering of the English language I often send her to fix_

Oh how beautiful my young master is. The moonlight really does compliment his pale and fragile complexion. The way his long eyelashes dust lightly over his rosy cheeks. His falsely kiss-stained lips parted slightly to take in the air of the night. How infatuated must one be before he goes insane? In any case I believe I am close to insanity, all at the hands of this beautiful little king.

Now if only the wretched scent of that other demon would not touch envelope him. Oh, how I wished I could have ripped him away from my darling master sooner. Honestly, it is me he has chosen as a companion, me he has invited into his bed. Why must he blush so around that other one?

But the other one is powerful, that much was made clear when I was forced to submit to him tonight. It really wouldn't be a good idea to be on his bad side, especially if my young master trusts him so. He shouldn't, my master shouldn't trust another so freely. He should confide only in me. I will keep you safe, I will guard you and our pups, I love you master, so much.

A small whimper left the beast's mouth as he slowly closed his eyes, before opening them again, a pale, clawed hand moving to brush long silver locks behind his pointed ears. He moved up the bed, caressing the face of the sleeping boy, of his future mate and smiled softly. His nose wrinkled again as that foul butler's sent suddenly permeated his sensitive nostrils.

'Honestly, the master didn't need such ridicules night clothing did he?' The dog demon though, 'he shouldn't be shy, his body is beautiful.'

With slow and attentive hands, Ares began to unbutton the shirt his master currently wore. His breathing became slightly more labored as even more of his master's milky skin was slowly revealed to his hungry eyes. He opened the shirt before carefully lifted his master, careful not to wake the child, and slid his delicate arms from the garment.

The beastly man looked down in adoration and appreciation at the boy splayed out before him, his head turned delicately to the side, baring the mark the other demon had made. Ares' tail wagged slightly and his ears drooped before he carefully leaned down, kissing a trail along his young master's silky skin. The child stirred slightly in his sleep but did not wake, even as a rosy blush came to his cheeks at the intimate contact. Ares smiled to himself as he carefully licked a path down the earl's stomach, his hand going to trace small circles on the thin hip.

"S-Sebastian..," the boy murmured in his sleep, his eyes moving below his lids and a delicate fist curling in the pillow at the loving touches. Ares stopped short, another whimper escaping his lips as he looked up at the boy.

Was that damned demon really so worthy of this boy's affections? So what if he was strong, Ares was just as strong as that demon…well he could be. Why didn't his master whisper the dog demon's name in his sleep? Why that butler? That tormenter? Ares growled slightly and shook his head before lying down again, his face buried in the crook of the boys swan-like neck. His flowing silver hair fanned out around them, he continued to stroke the boy's torso and arms as he let his thoughts wander.

Yes, this Sebastian was powerful, handsome even. But plenty of demons where handsome and Ares himself was quiet a specimen. What about that butler could make this powerful soul tremble? Was it his claret eyes that glinted dangerously? His barely concealed and powerful aura? Was it the way his breath dripped with venom and sex, or was it that he was such an Alpha male? Ares found himself shuddering suddenly. That must be it, the other demon's purely dominant aura, which must be what makes this powerful soul so willing to submit. Ares let out a low moan at a sudden thought.

What would it be like…to have them both? Ares tail wagged slowly as he turned to gaze up at the adorable face of his little master. He was sure Sebastian would have no qualms in claiming this young beauty; it was now simply a matter of getting Sebastian to share, or rather, making the demon lust for him also.

Ares smirked to himself. That was fine; he could be submissive if he needed to, if that's what got the more powerful demon going. He could do it; he could have both this little prince and his powerful kin. Ares sighed in longing and lay his head down again, awaiting the day.

*.*.*.*

"Young master, it is time to-" The demon stopped short as he paused in opening the curtains, catching sight of his master, completely naked, and that wretched mutt wrapped around him in a loving manner. Sebastian's eyes burned a deep scarlet as the dog raised its head and lowered it ears, wagging its tail in a wary greeting. The butler stalked towards the bed and hissed at the dog in Latin.

"And what, may I ask, is this?" the dog lowered his head again before he let himself reveal a more true demon form to the other. Sebastian's eyes widened as he lurched to reach for his master and pull him away from the other. But Ares' soft touch to the back of his hand stiffened him.

"It's alright, I have nothing but the purest of love for this child," Ares murmured in a low, sweet tone. Sebastian never the less pushed the dog demon away from his master, being careful not to wake the oblivious, sleeping youth.

"I thought I made this clear last night, he is mine,." Sebastian hissed in a threatening tone, unsure of where all this possessiveness was coming from. It was then he noticed the slightly glazed look in the pale demon's silver eyes, and a heady scent that permeated the room. It was a sent similar to musk, but also a sweetness he realized must be remnant of one thing. It was an undeniable scent that could be related to only one thing. Ares was a demon in heat; the heat was beginning to affect himself as well as the boy he hovered over, as humans are sometimes susceptible to the occurrences in the demon anatomy.

Sebastian glanced carefully up at Ares and watched as the other demon slowly ran a hand through his sleep tussled hair, his lips parted and his fangs visible. Sebastian glanced down at Ciel and sensed that Ares had been touching him. The demon's wine colored eyes burned up at the one who was meekly crawling closer to the pair on the edge of the bed.

"You didn't," Sebastian stated in a cold tone. Ares shook his head quickly and carefully layed down again next to the sleeping master so that he too could look up at Sebastian with pleading and submissive eyes.

"I would never take that honor from you," Ares breathed, as he let his hand splay over Ciel's chest, making the boy's breath hitch as Ares' claws gently brushed his nipples. Sebastian swallowed thickly at the tone of Ares' voice.

"Then what is it you want? As I'm sure you realized I would never let you mate with him..," Sebastian stated, crawling fully over the pair beneath him. Ares smiled and leaned up slowly, stopping short of Sebastian's cheek, allowing the demon to deny him. When Sebastian only stared at him coldly, he licked along Sebastian's cheek in a sweet manner, his heated breath drawing a shutter of carnal instinct from the other demon.

"I don't care who enters who, as long as I may have the privilege to embrace you both…it's my only wish." Sebastian growled and pinned Ares firmly below him while looking between the two. He knew that Ares' heat had sparked his own, and the one closest to him at the moment, demon or otherwise was his young master. He knew no simple whore would sate the fire growing within him. He wanted to mate, to pass on his genes, and only one body would suffice. He leaned down as Ares watched to lightly kiss the forehead of his still sleeping master, Ares' hand slowly moved south on the boy. Ciel's cheeks began to flush and Sebastian pulled away, halting the dog demon's touch.

"Come with me, away from him so that I may discuses this properly with you," Sebastian stood from the bed and Ares got up with him, delivering a soft, loving kiss to the boy's cheek before going after Sebastian, his tail wagging in exhilaration.

*.*.*.*

"Why should I allow you to join in our coupling, should the master even permit something like that?" Sebastian asked as they stood in the master's private sitting room. Ares blinked slowly at Sebastian, his silver eyes running over the other demon's body.

"Why do we need his consent? How would he even stop you," Ares whispered. Sebastian's mind immediately began to fog with images of his little master, writhing beneath him in ecstasy, his skin flushed and body glistening with the elements of sex, his eyes and voice pleading for Sebastian as he was mercilessly taken.

Sebastian shuddered at the image, heat already gathering in his stomach. "Indeed not..," The demon murmured. He looked at Ares and had to admit, the dog demon was rather beautiful, though maybe it was the heat talking seeing as he detested dogs. Right now though, the other demon's body seemed to call for him. He was very aware of every dip and slight curve of the masculine body before him, the dusty eyelashes that lowered over piercing eyes. The long legs and clawed hands both seemed to call to him. Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes before looking Ares in the eyes. "Wait here, join when and if I say you may." Sebastian's voice was calm but his body was on fire. He honestly never liked going into heat, especially seeing as he never found a mate worthy enough to bare his offspring. However, lying in the room he now entered was a creature like few others he'd witnessed in the past.

Lying so defenseless and lamb-like on this bed much too big for him was one soul, one being, one mind he had never had the pleasure of knowing so intimately. Ciel Phantomhive was in all manners of the words, a perfect mate. He was strong, his blood was regal, yes he was human but a quick process could change that. He was beautiful and intelligent, he was also willful and a bit catty, just as Sebastian preferred. He pondered all this as he leaned over his master, for now blocking out the quivering of Ares from the doors.

*.*.*.*

"Young master," the voice whispered to the boy, whose eyes opened slowly. Ciel looked up sleepily at the one who hovered above him, his claret eyes burning into him. Ciel immediately felt a warm, almost lulling feeling and he brushed it off as being sleepy. Sebastian's familiar touch seemed foreign as it traced down his cheek and the demon's warm breath fanned over his face. He felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks and was confused by the sensation. He turned his head away, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"W-where is Ares?" Ciel asked as he tried to sit up, finding Sebastian had him pinned. He looked up with slight surprise as he felt Sebastian nip lightly at his ear. "Around..," the demon replied as he began to nip and lick at Ciel's thin neck. The boy shuttered and weakly pushed at the demon, whom he found wouldn't move.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot?" Ciel stated with rising panic. He felt Sebastian smirk against his neck as a hand trailed down his stomach. Ciel's eyes widened as he pushed more frantically at Sebastian's chest. "What are you doing?" the boy's voice shook as dark memories began to cloud his thoughts. Memories of masked men with no mercy.

A warm chuckle broke through the darkness coupled with an unspoken desire. "Young master, you should blame that wretched mutt of yours…he's the one who has made me want to do something as this to you, but fear not…I'll treat you well…Ciel." The boy's breath hitched in his throat at the deep rumble of the demon above him but he nevertheless kept up his struggle.

"T-this cannot be within the contract, Sebastian, I order you to s-" a hand was quickly placed over his mouth as the demon met his eyes again.

"Hush" 'don't you dare stop me' they seemed to plead. Ciel shook his head quickly before something he never expected halted all struggle.

The warm feeling of lips against his, moving in a burning passion that had his eyes wide and his heart racing. He felt a tongue trace his plumb bottom lip and found a tiny mew escaped them as the tongue slipped in his mouth. This feeling was like nothing else, to be kissed by one so experienced, to feel such heat transfer between them. The nostalgic feeling was quickly growing into something more urgent and it frightened the boy.

He felt Sebastian's hand trail down his chest again before moving to tweak one of his little pink nipples, eliciting another sweet gasp from the boy. He shook his head again, the pace of things beginning to truly scare him. The demon's burning touch and kisses persisted however, covering his mouth and body, until suddenly something was touched that made earl start violently. Ciel shook his head again.

"Sebastian stop!" his voice was nearly desperate and so unlike the proud king Sebastian knew that he stopped for a moment to gaze at the startled and…(was that fear?) stricken eyes. Again this boy had stupefied him. Ciel was panting harshly, not necessarily from arousal but from panic. His eyes did not meet that of the demon he had begun to so wrongly trust and Sebastian found that something in his chest lurched sickeningly as something like guilt began to wash over him.

What was this feeling? Why was his master doing this to him? Why did it wound him so deeply that those eyes would not meet his own? He knew something was wrong with himself, deep inside. Emotions were stirring that should not exist in a demon and Sebastian looked behind him to find Ares watching with nothing but lust, lazily pumping his already hard member. Sebastian looked down at the boy and sighed deeply before focusing on Ares again. He glared at the dog demon and finally got his attention. He shook his head 'no' and gestured for the dog demon to leave, which he did, with a down trodden and displeased expression.


End file.
